Holy Asgarnian Empire
The Holy Asgarnian Empire is a state that incorporates the cities of Rimmington, Port Sarim, Draynor, and its capital, Falador, into one unified state in a space that is slightly larger than the historic Kingdom of Asgarnia. The Empire is widely known for restoring a civilized and centralized form of government to Asgarnia, as well as maintaining a pro-unification stance towards all territories that are considered to be Asgarnian geographically. History Gaining Power A coup was created in Asgarnia to force King Varis Grey out of power. The Kinshra Knights and his own servants were actively plotting against him. Through the madness, the Adalhard family found a weak point. With much planning, the Adalhards and Kinshra were going to strike and take Asgarnia by force, all by using Varis’ trust. Days before the rebellion was to start, though, Varis heard of what was to come and ceded all of his land to Kandarin. King Oliver Cleeves, a former Asgarnian Admiral, was given all Asgarnia lands. Many parts of Asgarnia were unsupportive of this action, but what could they do? Kandarin was a well structured region. Not to mention they sent an army as fast as possible to secure the new land. Luckily, they did not wish to keep Asgarnia. They held a vote between former ruler Joseph Adalhard and a local statesman. The choice seemed to be undecided until one afternoon. Kandarin guardsmen attempted to bribe the Adalhard into giving them his Saradomin Idol. He declined, and surely thought he was out of the race. They did say that they were a huge part of his point factor. However, days later the winner was announced. Joseph Adalhard would once again, rule Asgarnia. New Nation Created Given Falador, Port Sarim and Rimmington, the lower areas of Asgarnia were united under one house, the Military was able to be restructured, along with many laws that outlined domestic rights and privileges. Ministries were created to handle the rising issues of the new government, including the Ministries of Domestic and Foreign affairs, the Ministry of Defence, and the Ministry of National Wealth. A small council was created to keep the power balanced. The council votes on important actions, from creating or breaking alliances to the positioning of the military. The region was now known as United Asgarnia! Royal Family The Royal Family of Asgarnia consists of six members: *Emperor Joseph Adalhard - Leader of the region, husband of Jacques, father of four. *Empress Jenny(Jacques) Adalhard - Wife of Joseph, mother of four. *Crown Prince Ian Adalhard - Eldest son of Joseph and Jacques, Crown Prince of Asgarnia. *Princess Josie Adalhard - Eldest daughter of Joseph and Jacques. *Prince Matthew Adalhard - Adopted by Joseph and Jacques, son of Jacques late sister. *Princess Ana Adalhard - Youngest daughter of Joseph and Jacques. The Adalhard Blade is a white short sword which houses a large sapphire in the hilt. Aslong as an Adalhard weilds the blade, there is hope for the family and Asgarnia. Notable People *Prince Minister Vincente Leprouse - The Prime Minister and, ‘right hand man’ to the Emperor. *Grand Commander Raine Adalhard - One of the most loyal members to the crown. He controls all military forces on land. *Grand Admiral Jackal (Unknown) - The Admiral is a known drunk, who loves to sail the high seas. He’s great at tactically placing vessels, and into reformation. When he’s not drunk, of course. *Minister Arthos Adalhard - Arthos is in charge of all domestic and all coin which enters or exits the treasury. *Princess Josie Adalhard - Josie is in charge of all foreign affairs, such as creating new trade and forming new alliances. *Minister Jaime Oltun - Oltun is in charge of the defence branch. He works closely with Grand Commander Murphy. *Governor Alson Blackmont - The Governor is in charge of the Southshores(Port Sarim, Rimmington and Draynor) He is considered a vital piece of the Asgarnian puzzle. *Marshal Richard Grosvenor - “The Grosvenor” is the Grand Master of the White Knights. The White Knights are a well established police force within Asgarnia. *Commander Hayley K. Spears - Commander Hayley K. Spears is one of the most well known, and respected military figures in Asgarnia. She’s known for her mastery of tactical procedures and other warfare activities. Lands of the Holy Asgarnian Empire Falador Falador is the capital city, also the largest and oldest, of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. Formed after the unification of Asgarnia by King Raddallin, Falador is arguably the capital of the Saradominist religion, despite the state being secular. As it is at the intersection of the Misthalin-Kandarin and Falador-Sarim roads, Falador is a strategic trade city. With its strategicness comes great wealth, and trade is arguably responsible for the revenue from the local pub, The Rising Sun Inn, and the Casino, popularly known as The Party Room. The Castle The Castle in Falador, widely known as the White Knights’ Castle, is the seat of power in Asgarnia. Not only does it host a garrison of White Knights, but it also serves as the mansion from within King Joseph Adalhard rules. Overall, the castle has been destroyed twice, first by New Haven forces who gave up a long battle for control over the masses, and lastly by King Aztarwyn. Currently, it lies in a fair shape, having been renovated and refitted with new artillery and a duel-portcullis system. Casino ...To be implemented Fort Adalhard Fort Adalhard is located to the north of Falador and due east of Burthorpe. It houses a large amount of troops whom are dedicated to protecting the north-western border. Equipped with a large beacon system which be seen by the city watch in Falador in minutes. In addition to being a central warning system, Fort Adalhard is also the main military technologies development site. (Fort Adalhard is the Goblin Village) Fort Vallance Fort Vallance is located north-east of Falador and west of Barbarian Village. It's the main outpost which looks over the roads from Misthalin to Asgarnia, in the north. It has many fixed cannons which focus on the road, from both ways. Due to its elavation, it can also oversee the roads from Falador to the Taverly wall. The men stationed at Fort Vallance are also incharge of the Wilderness - Asgarnia border. The men stationed here are some of the best in the armed forces. They deal with constant bandit attacks from the wilderness, and often have to hunt for their own food. Combined with some of the most intelligent officers around, a very formidable fighting force is created. many of the best leaders and troops at the other forces were once stationed here for training. Port Sarim Formerly known as, “The Kinsport”, Port Sarim has been through many changes. Firstly, large granite walls surround the land area of Port Sarim. The docks have been refitted with wood that is significantly better seasoned than the predecessor, leaving it even stronger when storms come around. The clearance from the water surface to the sea bottom has been increased to allow larger vessels to pass through the inlet. The Rusty Anchor can no longer stay open throughout the late night and early morning. It’s not limited from twelve to twelve, to create a more family friendly atmosphere. The Docks The main income of the southern region of Asgarnia is through the docks of Port Sarim. Being recently renovated, the docks can now house more ships, extending the amount of goods which can be processed. Currently citizens of Asgarnia can board charter ships to take them to the various regions, such as: *Kharida *Kandarin *Karamja *Misthalin *Zealoplis Fort Grosvenor Fort Grosvenor is located to in the southern area of Port Sarim. It can only house a small amount of men, but is almost virtually impossible to capture! It sits above deep trenches, and longbowmen are on duty around the clock. Fort Grosvenor is the main southern stronghold within the Empire. (Fort Grosvenor is the Port Sarim Jail) Rimmington (Only Kinshra Governor) Draynor The town of Draynor.... Is in ruins. When the Dragonkin swept through Misthalin and built their large wall, they used much of Draynors resources. The only thing keeping the small town alive is its market. Although the people of Draynor do not have much to sell, the people of Misthalin and Asgarnia meet in Draynor to barter their goods. The current Governor, Alson Blackmont, attempts to prevent Draynor from falling farther into the depths of self destruction. The Market Place A hub for southern Misthalites and Asgarnian people to barter their goods. Items such as; pigs, cows, chickens, wheat, and seeds can be found within the market. If you look hard enough, you can even find items which were lost in the years. Valuable books, gems and other treasures can be found within the Draynor market. It's the ideal place for horders to unite. Military Within all major towns and cities under Empire rule, are local militias. They’re the force which make up the Asgarnian Military when united. There are two divisions of forces within Asgarnia; the army and the navy. Army This group contains both men who use melee and ranged weapons. It is split into two groups, the infantry and the ranged. Infantry The Infantry are all equipped with the same items. They’re specialists with their arms, and trained for survival. Practicing daily, they’re a superior force. Uniform * Steel Full Helmet * Magic Amulet * Holy Asgarnian Empire Cloak * Steel Chainbody * Steel Plateskirt * Leather Gloves * Steel Boots Weapons * Steel Spear - Used for marching, creating defencive walls, throwing. * Steel Short Sword - Used for close combat. * Steel Square Shield - Used for defence with spear or sword. Rangers The Rangers have two divisions, longbowmen and crossbowmen. Longbowmen are trained specifically for defending high elevated places, such as walls and hills. They’re taught to primarily shoot as far as they can, sacrificing precision. Crossbowmen, are trained in an opposite manner. Since the Crossbow can do all of the work, it’s up to the men to line up their shot. Uniform * Steel Medium Helmet * Magic Amulet * Holy Asgarnian Empire Cloak * Steel Chainbody * Steel Plateskirt * Leather Gloves * Steel Boots Weapons * Shieldbow(Longbowmen) - To protect themselves and launch arrows. * Steel Crossbow(Crossbowmen) - To send powerful bolts at targets. * Steel Square Shield(Crossbowmen) - To protect themselves while aiming/firing. Navy The Asgarnian Navy, a small division of Asgarnia, but an important one. Led by Admiral Jackal, the Navy is quite expansive in ships. The seas around Adgarnia are known to be quite choppy, and only the most skillful sailors attempt to sail through it. Most of these sailors are the only ones brave enough to join the Navy. The men who are apart of the navy are also considered the most ruthless in the Empire. When they board enemy ships, they leave no survivors. Uniform: * Magic Amulet * Holy Asgarnian Empire Cloak * Dark Blue Colonist Coat * Dark Blue Colonist Trousers * Gray Canifis Gloves * Colonist Boots (All men are required to wear Mithril chain beneath their uniforms) Weapons * Used for boarding other boats. * Used for tasks around the ships, and peoples throats. Naval Ships The Empire currently has twenty ships. They're located throughout Asgarnian seas, and their main harbor is located in Port Sarim. Some are large, some are small, but they all pack a major punch! *H.I.M. Adalhard - Flagship, largest vessel in the fleet. 130 guns are placed throughout her four decks. *H.I.M. Falador - 122-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Rimmington - 122-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Sarim - 122-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Saradomin Zeal - 106-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Justicar - 106-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Grey Dawn - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Righteous - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Intrepid - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Mudskipper - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Ironclad - 74-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Atlantic - 74-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Nine Points - 74-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Corvette - 38-gun Brig. *H.I.M. Runner - 38-gun Brig. *H.I.M. Destroyer - Bomb Ketch. *H.I.M. Pride - Bomb Ketch. *H.I.M. Excecutioneer - Bomb Ketch. *H.I.M. Sly - Sloop. *H.I.M. Darkness - Sloop. Kinshra Involvment (To be completed) White Knight Involvment The Albus Ordinis, also known as the White Knights of Asgarnia, have had a very limited involvement in the new Asgarnian government as of late. After the coup that ousted King Varis, Richard Grosvenor decided to pull the White Knights out and become a more sovereign order, rather than play politics with the intern Kandar governance. After the re-crowning of Joseph Adalhard, the White Knights were allowed residence in the castle once more, and furthermore were given rights to enforce the law in the city. Their task was escalated when they were made temporary bodyguards to the King. Despite limited involvement in the political zone, they eventually were granted the governance of Port Sarim. Temple Knight HRT Involvement The Temple Knight Hostage Rescue Team, also known as "The Unit" or "Hayley's Angry Fist", is Asgarnia's premeir Counter-Terrorism Paramilitary Tactical Team. The HRT is trained to rescue hostages, allies, and Asgarnian citizens whom are held by a hostile force, either terrorist or criminal. The Hostage Rescue Team was founded some time during the 5th age by Commander Hayley K. Spears and has since then completed it's final certification excersize. The HRT's purpose is to serve as a foreign as well as a domestic Counter-Terrorism unit, offering a tactical resolution option in hostage and high-risk law enforcement situations. The HRT commonly functions as a global SWAT Team, if you will. They are also known to recruit outside of the Temple Knights, as far as going to mercenaries & soldiers of other governments. Two Chief roles of the HRT: *Hostage Rescue *Foreign & Domestic Counter-Terrorism Secondary Roles: *Apprehending barricaded subjects *Rescue Missions *High-risk raids, searches, arrests, and warrants *Mobile Assault *Manhunt & Rual Operations *Force Protection of Asgarnian Gov't Personnel . Restructure of Government (To be completed) Current Projects (To be completed) Category:Organization Category:POC Category:Asgarnia Category:Military